


Your Anger

by Aliea



Series: you [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea





	Your Anger

The kitchen table, a place covered by scientific equipment, littered with paper covered in scrolling handwriting was the only thing keeping two men from colliding. It's many test tubes and petri dishes scattered amongst the papers, as well as the large microscope, acted as a good barrier, but it all went totally unobserved as pale eyes caught deep blue ones.

"I don't like the colour."

"I bet you don't! And why is that Sherlock?" 

"You're angry, upset, and just slightly happy...well you were, but not so much now."

"Nope, not happy, not happy at all!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Not good enough! Three weeks Sherlock! You disappear for three weeks! Not even Mycroft could find you!"

Sherlock lowered his head slightly breaking eye contact and missing John's eyes as they widened.

"He knew! He damn well bloody knew and he didn't tell me!"

"He was the client." Sherlock admit softly followed by the scrap of wooden legs against the tiled floor as John swiftly got to his feet.

"You...I thought you were dead! I called until your phone died, but even then I still called, I text every sodding hour for three days and even when you fucking brother said he couldn't find you I still continued to try!" John paused taking a breath as he tried to control his temper but as he looked on the man across from him he just couldn't keep it in. "You nearly fucking DESTROYED ME!!" Test tubes and papers went flying across the room as John swept his hands across the table before leaning on it and glaring at Sherlock, who just looked back having not even flinched as John shouted.

"Your anger." Sherlock suddenly said.

"What?" John frowned taken slightly aback by the way Sherlock phrased his words.

"Your anger, it's another thing. I may hate the colour it makes your eyes, the way it clouds your voice, but your anger is mesmerising when it is born from worry and sentiment . Your anger right now demands to be released because you need to make it quite clear why you are so angry." Sherlock slowly stood, placing his hands upon the table and leaning forward, mirroring John until he was only inches from John's face. "You are angry because I scared you, you are angry because for a time you felt that loss that only comes from the fear of losing someone you care for. Your anger is composed of so many emotions that you are finding it hard to control, but I can read each one, can see each one and your anger is beautiful when it let's  me know just how much you care-"

"Love." John corrected, fighting the smile that threatened to break free at the look of pure astoundmeant that crossed Sherlock’s face.

"Love...just how much you love me." Sherlock got out through dry lips causing John to nod his agreement. 

Slowly, Sherlock licked his lips, an action that caught John's eyes and he watched intently, focused upon them as his heart rate increased and lent forward just that bit more, his eyes returning to green/blue ones for just a moment.

"Take me to bed Sherlock."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Why?" 

"So I can show just how good my anger can be when used in the right way."

"Oh." A frown creased Sherlock’s brow then he smiled "Oh!"

It took nearly three days for Sherlock to sit without wincing after that night, but with ever wince he made, he simply smiled thinking that he definitely needed to make John angry at least once a month if he was to experience that night all over again.


End file.
